Gakuen High :D
by JohnHondaStrider
Summary: Rated M for later chapters -wink wink- XD I fail at writing I'm so sorry..! Gomensai! DX There will be yaoi later. Don't like don't read okai? There's not enough RuJa fics on here TAT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me again, I'm writing a RuJa (Russia x Japan) fic this time! The reason for this is because they are my OTP and I became extremely bored at 9:20 pm :D So…. Here you all go! I love you XD Oh! And HURRAH for Gakuen, eh~? XD and yeah I get the whole r instead of l thing is racist but I think that it's extremely adorable so DEAL WITH IT D**

**A/N: Kiku=Japan Ivan=Russia**

Japan's POV

I stumbled into me and my roommate's dorm, drunk out of my mind. For once it was me instead of him. I hiccupped as I flung the door open, though I kept tight grip on the knob for fear I would fall. Russia –he's my roommate at this godforsaken school Ludwig-san enrolled me in- simply laughed, walking over and lifting me up by the armpits. Due to the recent intake of roughly 20-25 bottles of what I _said_ was Ginjo but was actually Vodka, my vision was slightly blurred and I thought he was America. I lifted up my bottle, growling menacingly as I smashed it over his head. But again to my dismay he laughed again, setting me calmly on the queen bed we shared. I _begged_ for a set of twins when I moved in but of course there was no way he was going to allow that, what with all his 'Everyone will become one with Mother Russia' crap. But it was what Russia wanted and we all know Russia always gets what he wants, whether we like it or not.

He moved me so I was sitting propped up on my Miku Hatsune body pillow, removing my Vodka stained kimono. Normally I would be screaming about how improper it was to be undressing in front of another man, let alone _be_ undressed by another man, but I made no complaints. I was well aware it wasn't America now, considering if it was he would've hit me the moment I smashed the bottle on his head. Which would leave us back to the same old same old. I would do something America thought was wrong, he would hit me a few times, giving me a few new bruises, and I'd put on cover up before school the next morning.

I watched with my eyes half closed as I saw Russia frown at all the bruises that covered my abdomen, different greens, blues, purples, and yellows, all signs of what he had done to me. I was thankful when he finally stopped staring, seeing as though I was too dazed to tell him I was uncomfortable. He stood, walking over to my bureau which held all my bed shirts. I waited until he pulled out a long white one which I custom ordered so I could feel more like Ciel Phantomhive on nights like this.

I let him sit me up again, my head somewhat cleared now, though I wouldn't tell him I was sobered up enough to dress myself. I liked nights like these. I would come back drunk; he would lay me down, change my clothes, tuck me in, and slide in on his side of the bed opposed to when he normally slept on the couch. He would watch me until he thought I was asleep –which I never was- and kiss me, really quick. More like the kind of kiss you would give your little brother, but no matter how improper I liked to think of it as something more than that.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, allowing him to do up the buttons on my dress shirt. He smiled at that, laying me down and pulling our covers with Sebastian Michaelis and none other than Ciel on them, surrounded by black feathers –we were both equally nerdy about the show. I moved my Miku pillow shakily, deciding I'd rather lay on Russia's black feathery one. He ruffled my hair and I closed my eyes, waiting a few minutes as I did every night. Sure enough after the usual 15 agonizing minutes he leaved over, kissing me quick as usual. I was foolish for expecting more tonight, after all he was with my big brother.

Russia's POV

I sighed as I leaned back, crawling into the bed beside my little Kiku –though he wasn't technically mine-, putting an arm around him. I didn't do that usually, but then again he didn't usually lay this close to me. I figured it was because he was scared of me, like he was when he first moved in a few months ago. I could remember it clearly.

_I was sitting calmly in my room, watching Black Butler alone, considering all of the other countries were too terrified to come and watch with me. I tensed at the sound of a knock at the door. Standing, I walked over to answer it, opening the door to reveal a rather short Japanese man with what I swore were the cutest little chocolate eyes I'd ever seen, looking up at me. He was trembling and by the look of him I knew he'd heard the rumors, and that he was the roommate Hungary had been promising me. I smiled that idiotic way I do, holding my hand out which he seemed more than reluctant to take. That didn't bother me. "Privet, I'm Russia, but you can call me Ivan if you like." He smiled shakily. "K…Konnichiwa…. M-My name is Japan… B-But you can c-carr me Kiku." He stuttered, and it was absolutely adorable. I know it sounds cliché and cheesy but I swear my heart actually melted. _

_For once I had a roommate who could actually stand to be in the same room as me, even though he slept as far away from me as he could. I didn't mind so much. I was happy because my other roommates couldn't stand me stumbling in drunk 'round the clock, but this kid actually took care of me, though by the looks he gave me I knew he was absolutely terrified._

I laughed slightly, thinking of how our roles had switched recently. I knew something was up when it was Kiku stumbling in drunk instead of me, covered in bruises which I always figured were from bar fights which I so recently found were from Alfred. My grip tightened on the boy in my grip, remembering how he'd so often come home crying and always coming up with excuses as to why. I swore to myself the minute I got the chance I would kill him, that is if only Kiku would let me.

I heard him whimper beside me and I noticed my grip was growing ever tighter. I loosened my hold on him and kissed his forehead in a silent apology, holding him closer as I drifted off to sleep.

Japan's POV

When I woke up I realized Ivan wasn't beside me, which worried me. I bolted out of bed, changing my dress shirt into my academy uniform. I ran downstairs, figuring he'd be with his boys on the football –the American kind- or at breakfast. I heard someone call my name and I turned to see it was Italy. _Prease don't touch me prease don't touch me prease don't touch me…! _Was all I could think, but sure enough he came over and hugged me. When I finally pryed him off the thought finally reoccurred to me that I was looking for Russia. "Where's Roshia-san Feri..?" I asked softly. I was relieved when he gave me an answer, the not _by_ the answer. To piss me off after I left him Alfred had started a rumor that Russia was cheating on my brother with me. I sighed. To think people actually believed this crap. Including my brother.

"Ve~ He's in Korea and China's room! He said he wants to settle things between him and nii-san!"

I nodded a silent 'thank you' before walking back upstairs and pounding on my brother's door. "Nii-san you had better open this door right now!" All I got in reply was a quick click as Russia angrily unlocked and swung open the door. He and my brother were both very angry right now and I hid behind Ivan, not wanting to be in the middle of it all. I felt him grow less tense as a pressed my face into his back, waiting for them to be done fighting so me and Russia could pick up breakfast so I could translate Black Butler II for him while we ate as we usually did in the mornings.

China however, didn't like this at all. "Oh sure Ivan you go right ahead and tell me you aren't cheating while you go and get comfortable in bed with my little brother?" He snapped. Russia opened his mouth to argue but China silenced him. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing Ivan! Just… Get out… and take your boyfriend with you…" He murmured, nodding towards me. This time it was my turn to protest. "N-Nii-san I'm not his b—" Sure enough he stopped me.

"Both of you. Just get out. Now." I tensed when Russia grabbed my hand, wrapping his free arm around my waist and whispering in my ear. "Let's just go… There's no point in staying anymore. He's made up his mind." He whispered, leading me out. We went and grabbed breakfast as usual, though for once Russia actually seemed _more_ relaxed. He held me on his lap as I translated sentences and jokes for him, a lot was totally fake. I'd slip in a couple 'I love you Sebastian's' and 'Let's make babies Ciel' just to satisfy our surprisingly fangirl based minds. I leaned back against his chest, my head tucked in between his neck and shoulder. I hadn't really slept all that much last night so I was beginning to get tired. I didn't let that bother me and I stood, telling Russia I'd be back in a few minutes, that I was going to restock on tea and Ginjo but I was really going to see America. If Russia could settle things with China –even if it was with a fight- that I could settle things with America.

I used the spare key to America and England's room I still had, trembling when I saw Alfred glare at me. It was then I knew he was going to hurt me like he always did, whether I begged him to stop or not. England was obviously not here and he stood, dragging me wrist and jerking it towards him. I cried out as I listened to the snap. It was always so easy for him to break me, physically and emotionally. He smirked, holding me close to him, his hand pressed to my back. I whimpered at the feel of his nails digging into the small of my back. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, biting until it bled, causing me to whine and wince slightly. "So~ How's your little boyfriend~?" He asked, deep and menacing. I knew no matter what I did now, even if I did call for Russia, that he was going to hurt me. Worse than he had any other time. We both knew he was capable of killing me, and who knows if that was what he was trying to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Duh duh duh! D were you able to miss me in that small time frame? No, you didn't? Aww.. Haters XD No I'm just kidding. Anyway, yeah. Abusive Ameripan thingy. Yay, who doesn't love that, right? _Russia_ that's who. Kolkolkolkolkol…..**

**Anyway yeah CHAPTER 2! Enjoy! P. S. Sorry for OOC America and Russia. _Jesus what is it with me and_ OOCness?**

Japan's POV

"R-Roshia-san isn't my b-boyfriend…" I murmured, pleased that I could sound so calm when in reality I was terrified. Alfred didn't like that, which of course resulted in him hitting me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as his fist collided with my skull. He hated the fact that I was being resistant as always, crashing his foot into my stomach and kicking upward so it would hit my ribs as well. I blinked back tears, being in more pain than I'd ever been before. He growled as he held my wrist, jerking it back and forcing my shoulder out of its socket.

I didn't so much as whimper, fearing that if I did it would only mean more pain for me. Thankfully Alfred let go of my injured arm, which now hung limp at my side. "What are you doing here, you ungrateful bitch? You're lucky I took you in the first time. You were so upset about Taiwan cheating on you-" I cut him off there, glaring. "You cheated on me to!" I winced as he smacked me. "You know better than to interrupt me, _darling_. And you know you aren't allowed to speak about that." I nodded softly, looking away as a tear slid down my cheek. There's that emotional breaking I was talking about. He smiled, and I knew he was smiling at how much pain I was in. "That's better. Now, tell me why you're here."

I hurriedly explained that I was here to settle things between us, as Russia and my brother had earlier, but he seemed uninterested. In response he simply jerked me up by my injured arm, causing me to whimper slightly. He ripped the key from my right hand, making sure to give me a few new bruises before shoving me out the door.

The last thing I heard from him was a muffled 'Tell your boyfriend I said hi' and the sound of him slamming the door. I sighed, stumbling my way to my dorm again.

Russia's POV

I noticed a few minutes after Kiku had left that we were in fact no where near out of tea or Ginjo, but strangely we _were_ out of Vodka. I haven't been drinking lately and Kiku claimed to hate the stuff. I also found it strange that Kiku had lied to me, since he never does. I listened to a loud 'thump' at the door, hoping it was Kiku and he wasn't lying to me.

I walked over, opening the door to find a curled up Kiku at my feet; I picked him up, ignoring the fact that I was probably hurting him with all the new bruises which I could _clearly_ see. I figured he must've gone to see Alfred and my suspicions were confirmed seeing as though he was whispering his name in-between whimpers. I sat him on our bed gently, examining his right arm which was bent at a disturbing angle. I tried to be as careful as possible when I lifted it, knowing immediately it was broken from the shoulder down. After a few minutes of checking over all the bones, cuts, and bruises I'd figured I could handle everything other than his arm. I would take him to England later, seeing as though he was Kiku's teacher in med. class. I held him to my chest, ripping his right sleeve off so that I could slip off his shirt with out hurting him.

For once he didn't protest about how 'improper' I was being. That disappointed me because I thought it was pretty cute. I laid him down on his stomach, sitting on his legs so I could put the alcohol on his wounds which were rather deep. He hissed in pain as I began dabbing it on. I sighed, thinking of something I could possibly do to make it hurt less. After a few minutes of silence I leaned over, kissing over his shoulders and down his back, just enough so that I could get him to stop squirming. I smirked when I felt his skin heat up, but ignoring the obvious fact that it was probably turning him on I rolled him over, inspecting his arm again. I called England, waiting for an answer. After the third ring I listened to him pick it up.

"You've got Arthur Kirkland." I laughed, thinking the way he answered his phone was rather stupid. "I need you to come see Kiku." I said softly, looking at the curled up boy who was now lying in my lap. England scoffed on the other line. "Why..?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think his arm's broken."

"How'd he do that..?"

"Alfred." Was all I had to say before I heard the click of the receiver.

I sighed, waiting a few minutes and hoping England would get here. Sure enough I heard a rather loud knock followed by my door being slammed open. "Where the bloody hell is he?" I smiled faintly, moving Kiku to the bed. I walked swiftly to the side of the room England was on. I waved him over to where my Kiku was lying, sitting down next to him and stroking his hair.

Japan's POV

I went wide eyed, half clinging to Russia as I watched England approach me. I thought he was here because America had sent him. I tensed, feeling him lift up my arm. I realized he was here because Russia had sent him, probably to take care of my arm since there was no way he could do it on his own. I winced, allowing him to turn and twist it as I buried my face in Russia's scarf.

I sighed in relief when England finally let go, only long enough to pull my way from Iv—I mean Russia, and set my arm on the table in something weird and squishy. I remembered this is what I had put Russia in when he had volunteered to help me in England's class. We were working on bones and England was teaching us how to fit a cast. I allowed him to size me up as necessary, pointing at Russia's eyes and claiming purple when he asked what color I wanted my cast.

I waited patiently for England to finish my cast and the moment the Brit left I went back to the fetal position I had assumed the moment I got back to the dorm, my shoulders screaming in protest. I ignored how bad it hurt me, simply sitting there motionless. I was aware Russia was watching me, hoping he wouldn't ask why I went to Alfred in the first place.

"Why'd you do it..?" I heard him whisper, and I tensed. Damn him and his ability to do exactly the opposite of what I want him to do. I ignored the question, not in the mood to think about Alfred. Sure enough he sat me up, forcing me to look at him. Sure you can say I was stubborn, but it's hard to be stubborn when you're staring into eyes as purple as his are. "Kiku?"

I looked down, shaking slightly. "Werr… You made up with nii-san… I figured I courd make up with Arfred… But… H-He's a rot more viorent than I remember… I-I'm sorry if I caused you any troubre, Russia…" And I was telling the truth. Alfred was a lot more violent than I had remembered. I was only expecting him to hit me once or twice, or maybe three times. Never would I have expected him to hurt me this badly. I heard him sigh and I looked up again, surprised to see he actually looked hurt. 

"Why would you do that to me…?"

I blinked, confused slightly. "W-What do you mean…?"

"I mean what the hell do you think you're trying to do, getting yourself killed by an idiot like America? Do you have idea what I would've done if you _hadn't_ come back from that damn room, huh Kiku?"

I shook my head, wondering why he was freaking out at me so bad. I mean big deal, he'd probably just move in with China or live alone again if I hadn't come back. It really didn't seem like a big deal to me at the time.

Russia's POV

I sighed and moved closer to Kiku, leaving the "I would probably kill myself" thoughts to myself. I pulled him over, forcing his head to lie on my chest. "You'd better not do anything stupid like that again, Japan…" I laughed when he tensed, knowing he thought I was angry. I only ever called him Japan when I was angry, which has happened only once or twice. I found it actually pretty hard to stay angry at someone like him. It's like being angry at…. Angry at Vodka! I love it, but I admit that I take so much of it, it makes me sick. Its annoying how I act like a stupid love sick puppy around this kid. I cuddle him 24/7, I sleep in the same bed as him, and _I'm _really the one who started the rumors about me… and him… together and stuff. And I don't regret it either. I'm just glad Kiku thinks it's America who started it. I laid Kiku down on my stupid feathers and playing with his hair. I turned so I could see what time it was on the clock and confirmed that it was way past Kiku's bed time. Yes, he has one. I was the one that set it. I did it because he's nerdy, but lazy. He doesn't do his work in class so he has to cram at night and since I gave him a bed time his grades have been improving. And the dark circles under his eyes are gone. I don't miss those, they take away all the pretty in them. I lay back, putting an arm around Kiku who was dozing off slowly. "Go to sleep…" I whispered, nuzzling his neck as I did when he didn't do what I said.

I smiled when he finally closed his eyes, kissing him and freezing when I heard scratching at the door. _"Oh big brother Russia? I'm here! Did you miss me? Come on big brother, __**let me in!**_" I pulled back just in time to notice that Kiku had kissed back and that his eyes were now wide open. Shit. Now Kiku knows I like him, and my crazy little sister is here…

**Oh look it's Belarus..! o.o GO AWAY! Anyway, yeah. Kiku kissed back, Belarus is here, Alfred's a MURDERER. England's a doctor? Yeah. So, don't really have an idea of what will happen next. This chapter ws really late because I had total writer's block and my birthday and I was rewatching Hetalia AGAIN. Because I got every single season available in English including the movie and then there's the whole school thing and _I'm sorry I'm soorrryyyy!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How's about a howdy from xX-Republic-of-Japan-Xx? I haven't updated in a million years, my laptop committed suicide and my desktop is agonizingly slow, also, I didn't know I had Word on this dinosaur. I've written up a lot more RuJa stories on paper that I'll be uploading soon so get happy and let me enjoy my ravioli without hurting my feels! I've also not been updating because I was attending a fellow Brit's wedding as the Maid of Honor! He married some American guy… ugh. Anyway I'm proud to say this chapter will be real… stupid. I don't know why you guys like this. But whatever! Enjoy! ((btw I love all of you who reviewed, especially the long ones. Interesting.))**

Russia's POV

I closed my eyes tightly, thinking she'd go away if I didn't make noise. I knew that was unlikely but hey, if making yourself look bigger to intimidate a bear could work, so could keeping quiet so your insane sister would go away could too… right?

"Come on big brother, I've missed you. _**Open up!**_"

I flinched, listening to the sound of her pounding and kicking the door, twisting and pulling the door knob. I finally snapped, trembling as a pool of tears found their way to my eyes.

"_**Go away!**_"

I could imagine the disappointed look on her face. She would pout, her eyes would close every so slightly, and she'd begin to cry.

"B-Big brother! It's been ages, can't you open up? Just this once..?"

Belarus' POV

When brother did not answer I turned to Alfred for approval. He'd told me only to use force if it was absolutely necessary.

He nodded and I swiftly turned to kick a hole in the door. Slipping my hand through the small opening I found the little twisty thing* on the knob and turned, unlocking the door.

I smiled and pushed it open, holding my arms in a gesture to let Alfred enter first. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Ladies first Natalia~"

I giggled at the comment. One could hardly call me a lady. But nonetheless I stepped in gently, staring at my brother. He was curled over something, I couldn't tell what.

Alfred snickered. "Trying to be a protector are we Ivan? Come now, let us see Kiku, hm~?"

I growled slightly. _Kiku?! Of all the countries in the world, __**my **__Ivan was sleeping with __**Japan?!**_ I twitched, curling my hands into tiny fists.

Brother shook his head and sat up, pulling the little bundle into his lap, covering it with blankets. He glared, growling menacingly.

"_You've done enough! Now leave him alone!_" He snapped.

I was confused. How could brother be so cool and composed when I was standing this close to him..? Maybe he was more focused on protecting Kiku then he was on being afraid of me.

I moved to the corner of the bed, leaning over and grinning widely.

"Do as the man says, big brother; or else~"

His pupils dilated but he held his gaze. "Or else _what?_"

I was a bit taken aback by brother's sudden confidence. He turned away from me and focused on Alfred who was already on the side of the bed.

"Ivan, I thought you were better than this~. The old Ivan would've crushed me with his pipe by now. You're going soft. You used to drink Vodka for breakfast, and now you hardly drink at all. And why? Because your little Kiku doesn't like it when you get tipsy? You're more focused on protecting that bitch then you are on school, or work. You're grades are plummeting, and if Winter could fire you he would. I mean come _on! _I remember there was a time when you used to kick pussies like Kiku around for fun! What the hell happened to you buddy? You used to be cool…"

As Alfred sighed and changed his expression to one more pouty I tuned in on the thing in brother's arms I came to the conclusion that it was Kiku. If I could get Ivan to loosen his grip even for a second I could grab him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alfred pull a pocket knife from his sock.

He smirked and flicked it open. Brother's grip tightened. Alfred sighed, a bit disappointed. He held the tip to his chin, pushing teasingly. If brother didn't let go, he'd most certainly be stabbed.

Russia's POV

The blade was cold against my skin, yet I did all but resist. I closed me eyes and shuddered, silently begging for anyone –with the exception of Turkey and Greece- to come. Anyone… Britain… Germany… Someone strong… stronger then I was right now.

I could tell Alfred was talking but I ignored him, what he said was true. I was more focused on protecting Kiku… even more so than my own safety. Kiku began moving restlessly and I nearly sobbed. What the hell was I supposed to do? Let Alfred stab me, just so I could hold my Kiku a little longer before they grabbed him? Or put him down for a _second _so I could fight, and risk Natalia snatching him and running? I decided I'd do neither. Thankfully, the way Kiku was laying allowed my legs to be free, and Alfred's ribs were less than an inch away. I jerked my foot forward, hitting him square in the jaw. I'd missed, but, that was good enough right?

Alfred stumbled backward, whereas Natalia backed away. She'd never seen me hurt anyone before. I stood and shifted Kiku so that he was on my side, the only difference in my grip being that it was now one handed. I turned and gave my sestra* a look that showed exactly what I'd do to her if she dare interfered with me, or my Kiku.

Alfred regained his normal stance and I turned back to him. He smirked.

"Heh, that was quite a kick, Braginski."

I smiled, glad Kiku couldn't see the look on my face. "I appreciate the comment, Jones. However, I'm not looking for you approval."

I lunged for the knife in his hand, careful to keep Kiku away from it. My hands hand nearly grasped the handle when Alfred turned.

"Thought it would be that easy didn't you Ivan? I hate to say it but-" I watched him lift up the weapon by it's hilt but before it could make any contact I kicked his shin, sending him down. I knew how he felt, getting kicked in the shin hurt like a bitch.

I stood over him, setting my foot on his chest.

"… What do you want from him…" I looked down, shadows covering my face. I could feel my aura forming.

Alfred looked up, terrified. "I-I want what's r-rightfully mine! K-Kiku!"

I growled and shook my head, laughing darkly. "He's no longer yours, darling~ For you see, he is mine now, da? You lost him a long time ago."

I could feel Kiku nodding softly, it was strange. I know he could hear me, I must've sounded… horrifying. Why was he not scared, like even my sestra was now?

Alfred nodded feebly. "Y-Yes..! R-Russia p-please just l-let us go!"

I shook my head and laid Kiku down, kissing his forehead. I knew he was in no danger now. "Close your eyes… lyubit'*… I do not wish for you to see this…" I whispered as I turned to face Alfred once more.

I loomed over him. "Nyet* for you see you have hurt my malytuka*, now I must do the same to you, da?"

I sighed softly. I had really been working on not taking over the world and crushing pitiful countries like him. Oh well. Coach would be angry with me. I wasn't going to be quarterback for awhile. I suppose this was worth it.

I slammed my foot down on his chest with enough force to crush –not break his ribs. I laughed rather loudly as he cried out, kicking and punching whatever I could get my hands –or feet on. When I was finished with him I looked down and smiled.

"Anything else, Mr. Jones?"

He smirked and stood shakily. "Y-Yeah, Gilbert says hey."

I watched in horror as my sestra escorted him out.

Prussia…? First Kiku's ex..? Now mine..? This just wasn't my day…

**A/N: And end Chapter 3! Gasp PRussia! :D I FUCKING HATE IT D Regardless I know some people like it, and if you do why the fuck are you reading a RuJa story seriously bro? Anyway**

**Twisty thing* is those door knobs with the little twisty's that do have a key. But it's kind of just a tiny hole? It's just one of those things where it locks from the inside and you just twist it and it locks. Google doesn't know what that's called and neither do I.**

**Sestra* is Russian for 'sister'**

**Lyubit'* Russian for 'love'**

**Nyet* Russian for 'No'**

**Malytuka* Russian for 'little one'**

**What's next? OuO remember all reviews are love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY HEY HEY! It's me I'm back omg it's the end of the world I updated. It's been months. From now on I'm going to start updating every month. Maybe. I'll try though promise! Anyway hope you guys like this chapter ****I know by the end I won't :D**

Russia's POV

I closed my eyes and sighed softly, looking over at the now sleeping Kiku. What the hell was I supposed to do now? The last thing I wanted was to have Gilbert… of all people; on my mind. Why can't he get it through his thick head that I broke up with him for a reason? I was tired of him being so self centered. I was tired of him constantly whining about me "never being ready when he was". But most of all I was tried of feeling like he didn't care about me… like he was only using me for his own sick little game because he can't get anyone but well… guys like…. Like me. Insecure boys who if you say the right things will do what you want. Because they just want to believe that they aren't worthless… _I _want to believe I'm not worthless.

For awhile I was so happy. He made me believe that I wasn't some freak. He made me believe that people cared about me. But then things just sort of… changed. He started becoming more distant… demanding more sex… sleeping in separate rooms… having me treat him like he was some god. And for awhile I put up with it; because I thought I loved him. I really, truly, thought I did.

Soon enough I couldn't take it. I was so tired of being his slave. We got into this huge fight… He hit me… and then I kicked him out. He moved in with his brother not long after and I lived in my dorm alone for…. God… it seemed like ages. And that's when Kiku moved in. _My _Kiku. My sweet… beautiful… amazing…. Perfect Kiku. I couldn't have asked for anything more. He was all I'd ever asked for. I just wanted someone kind and loving who wasn't afraid of me…. who wouldn't hurt me. And that's exactly what I got.

I brushed the hair out of his face, lying down next to him. With Natalia* and Alfred now gone everything was finally at peace. Maybe I'd actually be awake for chemistry in the morning, who knew? I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep, clinging to Kiku as if what I'd done to Alfred wasn't enough to keep him away from Kiku.

*Time skip (~o.o)~ ~(o.o~)*

Japan's POV

I smiled over at Russia from my seat in the front hoping this time he'd actually notice that I was trying to flirt with him. For once I just wanted him to realize that I wanted to be _more _than his little brother. So much more… I know he doesn't seem like someone I'd want. You think I'd want someone calm like Heracles right? Wrong! I want a bad guy… a bad guy who… who treats me like I'm the only one that matters. A bad guy who's really just some sweet guy that wants someone to love him.

I _want_ to love him… I know he's got to feel the same way… even a little. The way he looks at me… the way he talks… he has to. Just once I want him to say that he likes me. He doesn't have to love me. I winked before Estonia shouted at me, telling me to focus so he could group us up for our projects. I nodded and crossed my fingers, silently begging to be with Russia, since we were in groups of 3 I really didn't care who the other person was; I just wanted to be with Russia.

Estonia stopped talking and I figured it was because I was doing something wrong again until I looked up and noticed Prussia standing timidly in the doorway. "G-Guten tag, everyvone…" He whispers, moving to stand in front of the class. To my displeasure he set him down at the empty desk next to mine. I could feel his eyes on me, those blood red eyes that always had some kind of spark that made you feel incompetent. I glared at him through the corner of my eye, sinking into my chair. Now I was just hoping Prussia wasn't in my group.

But of course once Estonia paired us up…. I was in his group. With Russia as well, WHAT ARE THE ODDS. Since this was chemistry our group was assigned the study of love. Ha ha ha. Get it. Love. How Estonia even got his major I will never know. At least this project would get me closer to Russia.

I smiled and grabbed Russia's hand, dragging him to our lab station. Prussia reluctantly followed, pulling a small laptop no more than 10 inches from his bag. Of course there would be inhumane amounts of research on the subject, and we were expected to cover all of it' but at least we weren't stuck with something like estrogen or testosterones or something freaky like that. I mentally slapped myself, sitting on top of the counter. God did I fail at trying to be attractive. Despite this I twirled my hair between my fingers and leaned over towards Russia. "Do you think we really have to cover _everything~?_ Why can't we just cover the _interesting _stuff~?"

Russia's POV

I could feel myself blushing, trying not to think about what Kiku meant by "interesting". I shuddered and bit my lip, trying not to look at him. "W-Well, d-da if by interesting you mean important…." I smiled and jumped up with him, looking at anything but Kiku as I sat my hand on his leg. "H-Hey Prussia how's the… u-um… w-work coming…?" It had only been 15 minutes but he'd had quite a few pages of notes already. I guess whatever it took to distract him was working. All I received in reply was a disgruntled "eh" and seemingly angry smashing of the keys.

In order to distract myself from Kiku sprawling himself all over the table I glanced at Prussia. He did seem kind of angry. Not that I cared. I was just trying not to get a boner in the middle of class.

I closed my eyes, sitting uncomfortably as I waited for the class to be over. Thank god 6th hour had finally come and I could finally eat. I'd skipped breakfast… again. Ever since Alfred added "fat ass" to "commie bastard" and made it "fat ass commie bastard" I haven't really been eating. Which didn't really make sense to me? I mean, my country isn't communistic anymore, it hasn't been for 20 years, and I'm underweight yet when he tells me I'm a fat ass I still believe him…. Guess that's just what happens when you're insecure. You believe anything anyone will tell you.

I picked up my tray which was basically just a juice and half a sandwich, searching for Kiku; he'd either be with his basketball team or Poland and the other cheerleaders. I smiled; glad he was sitting with his team… his horde of uke cheerleaders could really get on my nerves. I sat next to him, putting an arm around his waist. "Hey.." I mumbled, taking a swig of my juice.

Prussia's POV(sorry for that randomness)

I glared over at the table where Japan and Russia were. Japan sitting smug with Russia's arm around his unawesome waist. He didn't deserve to be with him. He wasn't awesome enough to be with him. So maybe I wasn't the best boyfriend. If that stupid Japan wasn't in my way I could've easily gotten him back if I wanted to. Stupid unawesome jerk.

I sat alone at a table nearby, staring intently at Russia. Some way I was going to get Russia back… Some way.

*(~o,o)~ Another time skip Sorry ~(o,o~)*

Russia's POV

I sighed, sitting on my bed with Kiku in my lap. God was he acting weird today. I sat there and let him nuzzle me, one arm tightly around him while the other was typing away on the computer. After I'd typed up enough to be satisfied with part one of our project I stood up and asked Kiku if he was hungry. He nodded and I pretended to stumble upon a bento box I'd made when I skipped 3rd hour, claiming I'd never seen it before. I didn't want him to know I was skipping classes to cook for him... that would be embarrassing. I let Kiku eat on the island in the middle of the kitchen while I lied down on the bed. "So… Prussia's back…" I murmured.

I smiled a little when I heard Kiku make some kind of angry sound. Of course he knew about me and Prussia, but it made me happy to know he actually cared. I turned and watched him pout, scooping rice into his mouth. "So..." He mumbled, stuffing his face so he wouldn't have to confront him about it.

I yawned, patting the space beside me and letting Kiku crawl in with me. I hugged him, rubbing my eyes slightly. When there was an obnoxious knock on the door I tried to ignore it, already annoyed enough today. I felt Kiku slowly get up to answer, growling a bit when he opened the door. "We finished today Prussia, we tord you, we don't need herp." He hissed when Prussia shoved him aside. "Actually I came here to see Russia, if you don't mind."

I shuddered. "I don't know about kohai* but I certainly mind." I snapped, sitting up on the bed. I didn't want to look vulnerable. Prussia smirked, wrapping his arms around me despite my efforts to shove him off. "Oh honey don't be like that I know you miss ze awesome me und my 5 meters, ja~?" He purred.

I shook my head and sighed, trying to get him off of me. "_Nyet_ I'm not interested, now could you _please_ get your cum infested hands off of me." I shouldn't have said that. Prussia didn't seem to like that. He pinned my hands behind my bed and I tried my best not to cry. It was the day we broke up all over again. "G-Gilbert please… I-I don't want to fight…" I bit my lip. I'd done enough fighting this week.

I almost forgot about Kiku standing by the doorway before he was looming over the bed with a face I know I'd made on numerous occasions.

Japan's POV

"…..Prussia…. _Gilly~ _honey. I am going to give you three seconds to let go of Russia, before I wring your fucking neck, okay?" I flashed him a sinister smile, my hands twitching, clenching and unclenching. It was all I could do not to kill him right there. I sighed. I'd never felt…. Or more importantly _thought_ this way before. I'd never felt or thought like I'd needed to hurt someone. I was always told not to resort to violence; that people could always be negotiated with. But for some reason I could tell that there was no reasoning with Prussia.

He laughed, though he looked a bit nervous. "AHA, HA, KIKU HONDA?! IS WITTWE BABY KIKU GONNA BEAT UP BIG BAD PWUSSIA? THAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY. You little bitch. You really think you can hurt me?! WOW!" I was going to kill him now, definitely. "…3…."  
>"Aww is he counting down now~? He thinks that scares me? Adorable." He began tugging on Russia's scarf, intent on getting it undone.<br>"2. 1."  
>"Now Kiku th-that's not fair you have to count slo-"<br>Before he could finish I screamed and threw myself onto the bed, wringing my hands around his neck and squeezing as hard as I could. I didn't care that Prussia started changing colors, or that he was wheezing for breath beneath me. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to kill him. No one messes with Russia. Not like that; and _especially _not in front of _me._

I let go of Prussia, hearing the sound of Ivan shouting. "Kiku that's enough let go!" I did as he told me, letting go. The look Prussia gave me made me realize what I had done, I felt horrible. I covered my face, crying slightly. "I'm sorry…."

Prussia coughed a bit and smirked. "Is that the best wittwe Kiku can do~?"  
>My eyes widened and I put my hands down. "Russia….. Go downstairs, and buy something from the class store… You can come up in a few minutes…" I threw my wallet at him and pointed him towards the door. He nodded and ran out. I smirked.<p>

"Prussia, you don fucked up honey~" I sighed and smiled once more, reaching blindly for my katana. "What wirr it take for you to understand he doesn't want you?" I laughed, lashing out at him. I didn't care if I actually hurt him; I just wanted to scare him.

"How many times do I have to show you that he doesn't _need _you?! Are you that stupid? Are you that desperate?" I stood over him, pointing my katana at his throat. "Or maybe you're just upset because your left hand needed a break~" I chuckled, watching him grow angrier and angrier.

"I'm to awesome for zat! Und besides, vhy use _my _left hand, vhen I can just use _Russia's!"_

Prussia's POV

I winced, feeling Japan's fist against my face. He could hit hard. I tried my best to be cocky. I tried my best to fight back but Japan was just so…. So angry…. And his eyes… oh mein gott not even mein vatti could protect me from that horrible look in his eyes. It was even worse then Russia's.

I had tried so hard to get mein liebe back but at this rate I could tell I was going no where. Japan was going to have him, no doubt. I had to accept it. That or let Japan continue to senselessly beat me and have to explain that I got beat up by some basketball playing _cheerleader. _

The next time Japan raised a fist I let him pick me up by my shirt, sighing before I spit my blood out on his face. I shoved him over gently, walking out of the dorm and passing Russia on my way. I tried to ignore his snide remarks, his demented laugh, his taunts…. Even though I deserved every bit of it. I guess I wasn't going to have Russia after all…

Unless….

*(~e,e)~ Third time skip ~(e,e~)*

I sighed, holding the phone to my ear. "Yeah hey... Alfred…? I've got something you might want to hear…"

**Whaaaaat? That's it. Omg Japan you suck whut. Crappy cliffhanger. I feel so terribly terrible for not updating but here you go, I was writing all day. What's next? Dynamic duo of awesomely heroicness eh? No. Fuck no. ew. Gross. Probably though. You guys know me. **


End file.
